Tycho
|location =Skum Pitt, Junktown |quests =Get Gizmo's confession Recruit Tycho Save Killian's life |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 60 Experience Points: 150 Armor Class: 22 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 175 Melee Damage: 4 Sequence: 14 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =TYCHO.MSG }} Tycho is a Desert RangerTycho: "{173}{}{You gain 300 experience points for recruiting Tycho, the desert ranger.}" (TYCHO.MSG) and a recruitable NPC in Fallout. Background Hailing from Nevada, Tycho is an expert on the wasteland and surviving within it. He comes from a small group of survivalists that avoided nuclear annihilation in the badlands of Nevada. This community taught him a lot about desert survival, weapons training and other related topics.The Vault Dweller: "{111}{}{How did you survive all the dangers?}" Tycho: "{115}{}{Had some pretty good training, and some good weapons, too. My grandfather was a Ranger way back when, and he taught my father everything he knew. Dad passed it on to me. So I know enough not to drink glowing water, so to speak.}" The Vault Dweller: "{117}{}{Really? Survival's tough these days. You must be pretty knowledgeable.}" Tycho: "{122}{}{Yeah, well, my family taught me everything there is to know about survival. Don't drink water that's totally clear and free of insects and moss, for instance. Only poisonous or radioactive water would be that clean in the wilderness. Lots of other little things to look out for, too.}" (TYCHO.MSG) Tycho's wanderlust eventually drove him to wander the desert with traders and explorers for several years. He always returned to his home, with news and goods. Eventually, as the range of his travels grew, he signed on with the Desert Rangers and headed west, towards the coast, as a long-range explorer.Fallout Bible 9: "Tycho's a nod to the desert rangers of Wasteland. Obviously that "history" didn't wind up in Fallout, so that makes it more of an homage than anything. Originally, the idea is that he came from east of California, in the Nevada area. His family comes from people who survived the devastation when WAR happened, likely living among the badlands of Nevada. As I envisaged it, Tycho learned a lot about desert survival and whatnot from his small community, which kept a strong survivalist contingent -- so they still had some small arms and books. They probably had something like the cliff-dwelling Indians going on for their town, though I never fleshed it out. Anyway, Tycho took off to wandering the desert with traders and explorers for several years, returning from time to time with goods or maps. Most likely he started with small trips and went further abroad as he became more experienced. He went as far as the Gulf of Mexico in Texas and then headed back west. Eventually he wound up on the west coast as a long-range explorer from a loose group of desert rangers whose actual origins, scope and purpose weren't defined. In some ways Tycho is reminiscent of master Yuta from "Nausicaa and the Valley of the Winds." He carries a gas mask just in case, wears hardened leather armor, has a knife, knuckles, canteen, all the usual survival gear. I'd pictured him as this guy in leather armor (Fallout-style) with a gas mask hanging around his neck, goggles (to keep out sand and glare), a sand-colored cloak usable for camouflage and to keep the sun off, and a double-barreled shotgun." In appearance, he seems like any other wasteland explorer, with leather armor, a gas mask hanging around his neck, goggles to keep out sand and glare, a sand-colored cloak usable for camouflage and sun protection, completed by a double-barreled shotgun.Tycho: "{100}{}{You see a man in dusty leather armor with a trenchcoat and gas mask.}" (TYCHO.MSG) However, as a Ranger, his priority is to make things better, just like the Texas Rangers did. That's why he studied the art of surviving and combat extensively.The Vault Dweller: "{107}{}{So, what's your story?}" Tycho: "{109}{}{I could ask the same of you. In the interest of amity, I suppose I'll tell first. I'm called Tycho. Came from out east, what used to be called Nevada.}" (TYCHO.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1001}{}{Rangers}" Tycho: "{1101}{}{We Rangers hail from back east, what used to be called Nevada. Our heritage stretches back to the days of the Texas Rangers. We learn survival and combat skills in order to go out into the world and have a chance of surviving and making things better.}" (TYCHO.MSG) Around 2162, he stayed at Junktown, catching a little bit of R&R. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' Interactions overview Effects of player's actions If caught stealing Neal's urn from the Skum Pitt (before recruiting), Tycho will turn hostile. Other interactions * To recruit Tycho, the Vault Dweller must head to Junktown and be at the Skum Pitt located in the far northeastern part of the city at 5 o'clock. He will join indefinitely if having taken on Killian's quest to deal with Gizmo. If Killian is dead, Tycho becomes unrecruitable. * Due to sprite limitations, he can only use rifles, shotguns, small handguns and spears. He has 60 Hit Points. It is unwise to give him anything with a burst function; he wastes ammo and can accidentally cause friendly fire (to civilians, including companions) if they are near his target when he uses the burst function. * Tycho can also teach some survival skills, raising the Outdoorsman skill. Tell me about Comments ''Fallout: New California'' Tycho can be found randomly when taking a card from the loot deck. When exploring with him as the active companion, the player character can exhaust him in to gain two experience points. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have Endurance, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Tycho is equipped with the best armor and has the most health of all the NPCs who can join the player character. * Although he wears regular leather armor, Desert Rangers seem to have a special armor issued to non-power armored units in the U.S. Military, such as 11th Cavalry Division, before the Great War. * Tycho is the first character in the Fallout series to mention Vegas. * In the Bridge Keeper encounter, the Bridgekeeper may ask "Which non-player character from Fallout 1 survived to appear in the sequel?" Tycho is one of the wrong answers and tacitly implies Tycho died before the events of Fallout 2. Appearances Tycho appears in Fallout and the Fallout: The Board Game add-on Fallout: New California. Behind the scenes * Tycho's grandfather was a Desert Ranger (the Desert Rangers are a reference to Wasteland, a game from 1988 which is considered to be Fallout's predecessor). Tycho also mentions the "fat freak" from Las Vegas, which is a reference to Fat Freddy from Wasteland. * Tycho is not mentioned anywhere in Vault Dweller's memoirs, but Tandi in the Café of Broken Dreams mentions him and the Vault Dweller, indicating that they did get together after all. * According to lead designer Josh SawyerJ.E. Sawyer on Formspring Tycho's description in Fallout was the inspiration for the NCR Ranger combat armor and the Desert Ranger combat armor in Fallout: New Vegas as Tycho himself is described as "a man in dusty leather armor with a trench coat and gas mask". Gallery FBGNC Tycho.jpg|Tycho as he appears in Fallout: New California References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New California companions Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Junktown characters de:Tycho es:Tycho hu:Tycho it:Tycho ja:Tycho pl:Tycho pt:Tycho ru:Тихо uk:Тайко zh:提可